El mejor regalo para Erwin
by Ofira
Summary: Estoy harta de Levi x Eren, disculpen si ofendo a alguien, pero odio que emparejen al mocoso con éste enano de 30 años. No me malentiendan, me encanta ése enano, Levi es fantástico; pero con Erwin, sólo con él. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Erwin!


Había pasado más de media hora y la mitad del escuadrón aún no regresaba, pero no encontraba motivo alguno para la demora, en su último vistazo hacia atrás, la cabeza rubia del comandante se visualizaba a la perfección al frente de toda la tropa. Sólo se había adelantado con la intención de cerciorarse no ser nuevamente interrumpidos por la aparición de guardias nocturnos en las mazmorras, pero desde la corta instancia de Eren en su confinamiento tras las rejas, ningún otro prisionero había sido escoltado hasta las mismas.

No creía que la capacidad de Erwin no bastara para lidiar con cualquier imprevisto de último momento, pero juraba irse al demonio si el desgraciado tardaba cinco minutos más en traer su trasero hasta allí, y lo haría.

¿Y si un titán excéntrico había aparecido de la nada? Estaba seguro que todos entrarían en pánico con facilidad, pero Erwin no haría tal cosa. Lo había visto mantener la compostura incluso en los peores momentos, desde ver a sus compañeros ser devorados por titanes delante de sus propios ojos como la primera vez hace siete años en que los titanes invadieron la muralla María. Incluso se las había ingeniado para meter a Eren al cuerpo de reconocimiento y todo ello sin hacer ninguna mueca.

Ciertamente el rubio tenía sus defectos, como el ser un idiota demasiado amigable con todo el mundo. Pero era de los mejores soldados que conocía, seguro podría llevar adelante cualquier desperfecto.

_Y aún así, ése desgraciado estaba tardando._

Aflojó la correa de su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y lo dejó caer al suelo a sus pies con un ruido estruendoso, fue entonces cuando al mirar hacia abajo vio el reflejo recortado de una silueta conocida en el metal lustroso bajo la luz que proporcionaban las velas.

—Pensé que ya habías sido devorado por un titán—. El rubio permaneció en su sitio, sonriendo cálidamente a la pequeña figura que le daba la espalda.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que estabas preocupado por mí, Rivaille?—. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua en un gesto despectivo, provocando una pequeña risa de los labios de su comandante. Estaba a punto de decirle adónde podía marcharse en ese momento… pero adelantó sus pasos y lo rodeó desde atrás, apretando su cadera entre sus manos y posando su pelvis en la parte baja de su espalda. La diferencia de altura le permitía a Erwin apoyar con facilidad su mentón en la mata de pelo oscuro del cabo, acción que nunca le caía simpática al mismo.

Levi se removió inquieto bajo los brazos posesivos de su superior, acto que sólo hizo que el rubio reforzara la apretura. Lo tomó de hombros y volteó, empujándolo desde su pecho hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra, donde arrinconó su cuerpo hasta posar sus manos en sus glúteos y levantarlo en vilo.

En ese momento los dedos del pelinegro se enredaron con fuerza alrededor de los mechones claros del mayor, jalando de éstos hasta arrancarle un quejido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Levi habló:

—Soy fiel creyente de que el dolor es el mejor tipo de disciplina, no vuelvas a hacerme esperar como si fuese tu perra, porque no lo soy—.

Erwin sonrió, mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas con el fin de evitar reírse y conseguir enfadar más a su cabo.

—Ha sido mi culpa, siento haberte hecho esperar, prometo que no volverá a suceder—. Y esta vez fueron sus propias manos las que atrajeron la nuca del azabache para fundir sus labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de urgencia y erotismo.

EL calor comenzó a subir con rapidez por el cuerpo de ambos, mientras que las manos comenzaban a darse paso por entre la ropa, dejando caer las prendas al suelo. Sus vientres hicieron contacto, piel contra piel en lo que ambas bocas continuaban debatiendo por poseerse la una a la otra.

Erwin desabrochó con urgencia el cinturón del pelinegro, teniendo que bajar sus piernas a regañadientes para poder bajar el mismo, pero tan pronto como los pies de Levi tocaron el suelo para remover parte del uniforme, fue asido de nuevo por el rubio hacia arriba, chocando su espalda contra la fría pared y con su pecho apretado por el peso de su superior volcado hacia él. Un pequeño suspiró se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió una mano envolviéndose a su miembro, mientras que la otra tanteaba la parte baja de su espalda en busca de algo.

—No necesito eso—. El rubio lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas.

— ¿En serio? Pero si ha sido un tiempo desde que no lo hacemos…—

El cabo gruñó y apretó con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del ojiazul, hasta que sintió su erección rozar su piel. Erwin no necesitó más iniciativa que aquella, aferró sus manos a sus pálidos muslos y lo penetró con cierta rapidez, consiguiente un gemido mal disimulado por parte del otro, cuya acción sólo logró excitarlo más.

Levi experimentaba la exquisita sensación del miembro ajeno golpeando su interior con fuerza, abriéndose paso entre sus paredes estrechas y produciéndole múltiples reacciones involuntarias que su cuerpo no podía disimular. Pero mientras tuviera uso de razón haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcanza para no abrir su boca y así permitir que aquellos vergonzoso sonidos abandonaran su garganta.

Su mente no podía con ambas tareas, sofocar los sonidos en su garganta y por otro lado resistir la urgencia de rodear con fuerza el cuello de Erwin, que no cesaba de embestir en su interior y dejar un camino rojizo desde su clavícula hasta la base de su cuello, mierda, luego tendría que usar algo para ocultar las dichosas marcas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo su espalda llenándose de pequeñas heridas por las bruscas interrupciones del rubio en su interior, pero su mente volvió de repente a la realidad cuando una mano empezó a acariciar el largo de su miembro, trató de detenerlo, porque haciendo aquello sólo le haría caer en aquella sucia trampa y terminaría abriendo la boca, pero un nítido nombre se escapó de sus labios, ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—E...Erwin…—''maldito bastardo'', pensó.

Pero el otro no cedió, sólo rió y continuó con lo que hacía, levantando la cabeza para acallar sus réplicas con sus labios.

Acomodó su chaqueta y se pasó la camisa debajo del pantalón, ciñéndose el cinturón alrededor de su cadera y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas lo suficiente como para que fuese presentable usarla. Volteó a ver a Erwin, quien estaba subiendo el cierre de su bragueta, al notar su mirada el ojiazul levantó la mirada y le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero Levi volteó nuevamente ignorando por completo el gesto.

—No puedo pedir por un mejor regalo de cumpleaños—. Le dijo, cuando ya estaba comenzando a andar para regresar a su rutina, había informes que llenar. Cuando lo escuchó, se volteó a verlo con una fría mirada en su rostro, — no te emociones Erwin, no volverá a suceder—.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa, asintiendo para el pelinegro. Era bastante gracioso que cada vez que tenían relaciones, el cabo se marchaba con la misma advertencia, la misma que jamás se cumplía.


End file.
